


Chocolate Cake

by voidisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidisa/pseuds/voidisa
Summary: Just some late night conversations in Twilight Town and realizations of old feelings resurfacing.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), implied Roxas/Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Chocolate Cake

When Lea woke up in the middle of the night amidst a terrible nightmare, he found himself naturally rolling out of bed and heading straight down the hallway to Isa’s room. It was out of habit, really. On nights when he could not sleep in Radiant Garden, he always snuck out of his second-story bedroom window and made the trek across town to Isa’s second-story window, where they sat for hours until sunrise talking about nothing and everything. On nights when he could not sleep in the Castle That Never Was, he always left his room and wandered through the gray, dismal hallways in the darkness until he got to Isa’s room, and he let himself in without welcome and crawled into the bed next to him. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they pretended to sleep. And after a while, that all went away. The late night visits stopped, and Lea stayed in his own room and suffered from insomnia, counting backwards from one hundred or trying to count sheep or listing the most endlessly boring facts that he could think of in hopes of catching some shut eye. 

Despite the short period of time they went without visits, however, Lea sometimes got up and roamed the halls, hovering outside of Isa’s room and thinking about opening the door but never actually doing it. It was such a knee-jerk reaction to run to Isa when he was feeling down that even tonight in Twilight Town, after all they had been through, he still let his feet carry him instinctively to the room at the end of the hallway. All he would have to say is, “Isa, I can’t sleep,” and things would snap right back to normal. Isa would scoot over and make room for him in bed, and they would sit there and talk, just like old times. It wouldn’t be the first night since finding their new home when both of them were plagued by bad dreams. 

Tonight, however, when Lea knocked lightly on the slightly open door, there was no response, and when he pushed the door open even more, he saw that the sheets were thrown back in a haste and there was still a shallow dip in the mattress where Isa had been sleeping. The curtains were thrown open, and pale moonlight streamed through the window and fell across the bed where Isa should be. 

He knew from experience that Isa’s first instinct was always wanting to be left alone when he first woke from nightmares. When they lived in Radiant Garden, Lea would often find Isa sitting on the roof of his house in the middle of the night, pajama-clad and starry-eyed, watching the deep blue sky like it held all of the answers to his deepest woes. 

That’s where he would be tonight too. On the roof of their new home in Twilight Town. 

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Lea made his way back down the hallway to the stairs, where he ventured through the darkened first floor all the way to the kitchen. He was barely awake, but he managed to turn on the light and the stove, and soon, he had a kettle of tea brewing. If things were still the same -- and he assumed that, for the most part, they were -- Isa would want green tea with hints of pomegranate. Lea hadn’t said anything to him, but when he did the grocery shopping for the week, he had gotten the tea for emergency situations like this, nights when Isa was traumatized by his past and worried for the future. 

Another thing he hadn’t told Isa -- he noticed that Isa had done the same thing for him. 

With another yawn, he poured the tea into two mugs and quietly made his way back through the first floor, stopping for a brief moment to check in on a sleeping Roxas in his room. As expected, Xion was there too, sprawled at the foot of the bed with her mouth hanging open and snoring. Roxas had fallen asleep with his phone in his hands. He smiled, halfway wanting to wake them up and do something fun like build a blanket fort or slide down the stairs on a mattress, but they looked so peaceful in their sleep that he wouldn’t dare disturb them. 

Besides, Isa needed him. 

At the end of the hall, the window opened up onto a small ledge that he could step out onto and pull himself up onto the roof. Carefully, he undid the latch and leaned out, setting the mugs on top of the roof before pulling himself upward and staggering across the creaky and misshapen shingles. The house needed repairs -- bad -- but none of them had been up to the task since moving in here. After all, it had only been two weeks, and it was hard to make themselves work when they could barely get a good night’s sleep. 

“Tomorrow,” Xion would always say. “We’ll start on repairs tomorrow.” 

They never did. But maybe tomorrow really was looking good for them. 

As he expected, Isa was seated right in the middle of the roof in his pajamas, which Xion had picked out at the store when they first moved in -- dark blue with little crescent moons wearing sleeping caps. He hadn’t been too thrilled with the choice, but he’d accepted it anyway. Lea hadn’t told him how cute he looked with them on. 

He looked pale, even paler than usual. Almost gray, really, with the moon shining down on him. His long hair was drawn up in a messy bun on top of his head with wisps of blue hanging in front of his half-closed eyes, and he sat with his knees pulled close to his chest and his chin resting on top of them. He looked dangerously deep in thought, almost too distant and unreachable. Lea was careful when he lowered himself down next to him, and he waited for Isa to make a move before he said a word. Isa’s green eyes widened just slightly, and the stars danced within them. Slowly, he turned his head to meet Lea’s gaze. 

“I didn’t expect to see you up here,” he said. 

Lea grinned, handing over the steaming mug of tea. “I knew you would be here. It’s your go-to spot. Can’t sleep?” 

Isa shook his head, taking a sip of his tea. “Pomegranate green tea,” he said, satisfied. “I certainly didn’t expect you to remember my drink preferences.” 

Lea nudged him with his shoulder, wrapping his hands around the warm mug with a sigh. “I remember everything about you, Isa. Did you really expect me to forget?” 

He was silent for a long moment. The only sound was the light breeze rustling through their clothes. “No, I suppose not,” he finally said. “However, if the tables had been turned, I would have done all I could to erase you from my memory.” 

“No, you wouldn’t have.” 

“No. Perhaps I wouldn’t have.” 

Lea studied him for a moment, the long, dark scar across his face and the micro-cuts across his neck and hands. It was really strange to think that years ago, that same skin had been flawless and unblemished. Now, it told the story of all that they had endured, all that they had survived. He wanted to reach out and take his hand, to run his thumb over the injuries or maybe press them to his lips and kiss them all better, but he resisted. Lots of things were the same between the two of them, but he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to hold his hand the way that he used to in Radiant Garden ever again. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Lea asked. 

Isa snorted a laugh, though there was no humor behind it. “If I told you the things that I see in my dreams, I think that you would throw me out and push me away.” 

“Isa, there isn’t a single thing that you could tell me that would make me want to throw you out or push you away.” 

Isa shook his head, setting his barely-touched cup of tea down between them and resting his head on his knees again. For a moment, he looked very small, very young, completely untouched by light or darkness or failed experiments that left him with an unhealthy longing for the powers of the moon. For a moment, he was just fourteen-year-old Isa, a genius with a love for the stars and seeking out hidden knowledge. He could very easily just be a boy running through crowded streets with his best friend, laughing and playing while the sea salt ice cream in their hands melted and left spots upon the warm cobblestone, but when Lea blinked, he was back to just a tired man with a heavy heart and a weary, worn-down spirit that had seen far too much. 

“You and I both know that isn’t quite true,” Isa said. “There are plenty of things that I said in the past that pushed you away, and if you knew much more about me, I’m afraid it might happen again.” 

“Try me.” 

“I won’t.” 

Lea sipped at his tea, grimacing at the taste, and sighed. “I killed Vexen.” 

“I ordered you to.” 

“So, what? We’re just going to argue about who’s committed the worst crimes? Why don’t we both just admit we’re bad people trying to heal and do better?”

Isa shrugged a little. “I think there are some secrets that are best kept secret for a little while.” He sighed, stretching out his long legs. He had on house slippers too, Lea realized. Fluffy white ones. This was the image of domesticity that he’d used to imagine for the two of them when they were younger. Only maybe he didn’t exactly imagine the two of them laying out their sins on the roof of a house in Twilight Town in the middle of the night. 

“I won’t pressure you to tell me things,” Lea said, “but just know that if you ever want to, I’m here, and I won’t judge you at all.” 

“That’s very easy for you to say when you haven’t heard what’s going on in my head.” 

Lea chewed his lip and gazed up at the moon. It was almost full, but not quite. “It doesn’t really matter. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“Losing me might be a great blessing to you,” Isa said. He frowned, turning his gaze up to the moon again. There were crinkles around his eyes now, Lea realized. When had they grown so aged and weary? He pressed a finger to the corner of his own eye and realized that it was wet with unshed tears. 

“Do you know what I dreamed of tonight, Isa?” he asked, gripping the mug tighter in his shaking hands. “I dreamed of death. I’m not afraid of dying, especially not now, but something about not leaving a memorable mark on people’s lives makes me feel...terrified. I can’t imagine leaving and everyone just forgetting me one day. It’s like a second death.” He shuddered, suddenly not in the mood for tea at all. He pitched it over the edge of the roof and set the now empty mug down next to Isa’s. 

Isa grimaced, watching the liquid until it had splattered across the ground below, then cleared his throat. “You shouldn’t burden yourself with thoughts like that. You’re alive right now, and it’s making all of the difference in the world for Roxas and Xion.”

Lea raised an eyebrow. “And you?” 

Isa sighed, the corner of his mouth curving up into a small smile. “And me, yes.” 

Lea smiled, nudging him playfully again. “Are you sure something didn’t get all scrambled in your brain when you were recompleted? Because no best friend of mine would ever admit I was so important to him out loud.” 

Isa blinked at him, seemingly befuddled by the sentiment, and Lea smirked to himself as he watched the other man flounder for words. Had it really been so long since they’d called each other friend? Best friend? And could they ever find their way back to more? 

“Your best friend,” Isa sneered, with his normal level of attitude that Lea loved to hear, “is very capable of expressing sentiment when the moment calls for it.” 

Lea opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a distant rumbling tore through the sky. A single teardrop fell from the heavens and plopped right onto the end of Isa’s nose, and Lea let out a giggle that sounded so unlike him he wondered briefly if he had been possessed by a small child. Hesitantly, he reached forward, his heart pounding furiously inside his chest, and brushed the water away with the pad of his thumb. Isa stared at him blankly, eyes wide, and recoiled just slightly as Lea dropped his hand to his side, looking away. 

“Sorry, I --” He started to justify himself, then shrugged it off. No use in trying to explain his feelings. Even after everything, he could stare at Isa for days. He could dream of him and wake to him and fall asleep to him and never grow tired of being in his presence. He just wasn’t sure if Isa still felt the same. “Well, obviously we won’t be getting much sleep tonight.” He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. “You wanna watch a movie?” 

Isa pursed his lips together. Lea was trying not to look too much into things, but he could tell that Isa’s cheeks had reddened just slightly, and he couldn’t quite meet his gaze. “I’ve actually been craving chocolate cake,” Isa said. 

“Chocolate cake sounds amazing.” He smiled, standing from his spot and offering a hand to Isa as the rain started to fall in a light drizzle. It was cold against his skin, but Isa’s hand was warm and welcoming and familiar as he hoisted him to his feet. He was slightly taller than Isa, but Isa was far broader than him and far stronger. He could remember being wrapped tightly in his arms on sleepless nights in the castle, convinced he couldn’t feel anything but knowing, deep down, that he felt safe and infinitely in love.

Thunder roared. Lightning cracked like a whip, illuminating the glistening rain on Isa’s skin. They stood staring at one another for one heavy moment, and Lea was breathless, feeling the slight pressure of Isa’s hand on his like an electric current running through his veins. 

“We should get inside,” Isa suggested, and Lea could only nod as he allowed him to lead him to the edge of the roof, never letting go of his hand until they had to lower themselves onto the ledge and through the window. As soon as they were both through, however, Isa took both of Lea’s hands in his, slipping his fingers right into the spaces between Lea’s like they had always belonged there, and they stood in the dark hallway breathing each other in as the storm began to rage right outside the open window. 

“Hmm.” Isa turned his gaze away from Lea’s, and slowly, he let go of him and turned his back. “I didn’t know it was supposed to rain tonight.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” Lea sighed. Small talk. He hated it. They were taking steps backward. Why deny what they both wanted? 

He closed the window, and by the time he turned back around, Isa was already down the hallway and starting down the stairs. Lea had to jog to keep up with his hurried strides. Isa was very good at feigning relaxation and calm, but Lea knew him too well and could easily tell just from his walk that he was nervous. Jittery, even. Lea followed behind him by two steps, careful to give him his distance, but he really just wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him, to ask him exactly what was going on in his head. If only he could take a peek into his brain for one moment, just to see where they stood…

Isa walked into the kitchen and began fishing through the cabinets for all of the ingredients. There wasn’t much; they had gotten the premade mix, so they really only had to add eggs, oil, and water. 

“Hey,” Lea said, walking up behind Isa as he poured the mix into a bowl. He bit his lip, hesitant, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Isa’s waist and draw him close, to feel the heat of his body once more, to breathe in his scent. It had been so long, but he could remember everything so clearly that he ached for the familiarity of it. “Do you remember when we took that boat out onto the lake when we were kids, and it almost tipped over? And you fell into the water and you were screaming at me acting like I’d set the whole thing up but I just sat there laughing?” 

He was close to him now. As close as he would allow himself to be, just a couple of inches separating the two of them. He could almost, almost feel the vibrations of Isa’s body as he lightly chuckled. “I do remember,” Isa said, then fell silent once more. 

Lea sighed, moving away from him and leaning against the table. He’d hoped that memory would awaken something within him, how Lea had dragged him, shivering, back into the boat and wrapped him in a warm towel. How they’d sat pressed together in the afternoon sun while Isa dried, spending hours just talking and laughing and drifting aimlessly on the lake until Isa nearly fell asleep. How Lea had pressed the softest, faintest kiss on the top of his head as he drifted back and forth between sleeping and waking, and they’d made eye contact, but neither of them said a word about it until years later. 

Instead, Isa acted as if they were still just discussing the weather. 

“Would you like to crack the eggs?” Isa asked, holding one of them out to Lea, smiling just a little. 

Lea let out a light laugh. “You remembered. That’s my favorite part of baking.” 

“Second favorite. You also like to set things on fire and pretend it’s an accident.” 

Lea rolled his eyes, cracking the egg on the side of the bowl. “That was one time, and it was an accident!” 

“That’s very hard to believe when the only task I gave you was to boil the water.” 

Lea shrugged. "You got me. Fire's kind of my thing." He glanced sideways at Isa, who was staring down at the bowl as Lea cracked the egg. Like he was purposely trying to keep from making eye contact. 

"You sent me a letter once," Isa said. He leaned against the counter, studying his own hands. 

Lea cracked another egg. His heart started to race as he cycled through each and every letter he sent and which one Isa could possibly be referring to. There were so many. Some that had caused massive arguments that stretched on for weeks at a time. Others that had awoken feelings in unfeeling beings and given them excuses to kiss and hold each other and make love for hours into the night. Which one could he possibly be referring to? 

"Yeah," Lea replied, not really sure what else to say. 

Isa pulled the bowl away from him and began to stir the dark mixture. His eyes were dull, wandering. Just from the way he held the spoon, Lea could tell he was tense. Too tense. 

And then slowly, he let out a breath and cracked a smile. "It was Valentine's Day. You wrote, 'You light my heart on fire.'" 

"Oh," Lea said, exhaling in relief as he laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. I was sixteen. Don't judge me!" 

"I was sixteen and writing poetry." 

Lea raised an eyebrow. "You can't possibly think your poetry was good at sixteen." 

Isa stopped stirring and looked up at him. "As a matter of fact, I did think so. I still do." 

"Come on, seriously?" Lea rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure if you went back and read it, you'd want to die of embarrassment. Me? I'm confident no matter how stupid I sound, but you would die." 

"Only if it was bad, which it was not." 

"'Eyes of emerald and skin so fair, with flaming locks of auburn hair--'"

"I...was sleepy when I wrote that." 

Lea grinned. "I thought it was charming. I memorize things that I love. I have that whole poem committed to my memory." He tapped his temple, smirking. Hoping that Isa would get the hint. That he loved him. Always had, always would. 

Instead, Isa pulled out a cake pan and poured the batter into it. "We forgot to preheat the oven." 

"Isa." Lea took his friend's hands, spinning him around so that he was forced to look at him. His pupils were wide, nearly blocking out all of the beautiful green. His cheeks were tinged pink. "We're starting over. We're getting a second chance. Don't you want to pick up where we left off?" 

Isa hesitated for a moment, then drew his hands away. He gazed out of the window where rain was lightly falling on the grounds of the mansion. His fingers gripped the edge of the counter so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "If only it was that simple, but it isn't." 

"It can be. It is." 

"We can't just pretend we didn't turn into monsters and forget ourselves. I can't pretend I didn't try to destroy you and everything you and your friends stood for. I did awful things, Lea, most of which you have no clue about. I destroyed myself and all of my ideals in order to reach a goal I never had hopes of attaining. I lost myself, and then I lost you." 

"Maybe so, but the thing is, when you get lost, there's always a way of being found. And I found you. We found each other." 

Isa’s fingers tapped nervously against the counter. Rain pattered against the window, matching the violent beats of Lea’s heart. He longed for him, ached for him. It wasn’t fair that he was so close and felt so far away. 

“This isn’t how I imagined it,” he said. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Isa said. 

“I mean...I just didn’t imagine when we got our hearts back that it would be like this.” 

Isa laughed a little, but it wasn’t his amused laugh. It was his irritated laugh. His “You’re stupid, Lea” laugh. 

“Well, what did you expect? That we would just fall back into normal routine? Pretend that the last ten, twelve years of our lives didn’t happen? Did you think we wouldn’t have to answer for our sins? If not to others, then to ourselves?” Isa rounded on him, his eyes glowing with something close to rage, but not quite there. It was more like...hurt. Shame. Guilt. He sighed, opening the oven and putting the cake pan in. “I thought I knew exactly every move I was making. I thought I was doing what was best to accomplish my goals, but feelings got in the way. I was stupid. I made errors that I don’t believe I could ever forgive myself for. Like hurting you. I was the one who pushed you away, Lea. You did everything you could to hold onto me, and I pushed you away.” 

“And I forgive you.” Lea took Isa’s hands again, pressing them against his lips. He felt Isa’s intake of breath, and his heart sped up as he closed his eyes, smiling in contentment. Breathing in his scent. It was like lavender and summer rain. 

“Don’t do this to me,” Isa said. “Please. You know I’ve never been able to resist --” 

“So don’t. Give in.” 

Their fingers intertwined as Isa moved closer, and Lea’s mind fogged over with ecstasy. He was awake, every cell in his body screaming with glorious life, his heart keeping time with the tune of their favorite song. The one they’d danced to in Isa’s room so long ago in Radiant Garden, the first time they’d whispered urgent and needy “I love you”s to one another and remained in each other’s arms until sunrise. It felt like fire was rushing through his veins. 

They were a few inches apart, their noses brushing just slightly. Lea felt the tears welling in his eyes, and he smiled, pressing a shaking hand to Isa’s cheek. His skin was cool and flushed, his breathing uneven. Lea traced a finger along his jawline and down his throat, admiring the detail that he’d kept so close in his memories. 

Isa closed his eyes, leaning forward into his touch. “We’re both tired. We should get some rest.” 

Lea shook his head. He was so close now. He could feel Isa’s breath on him as their lips brushed just slightly. “I’m wide awake.” 

“So am I.” 

“So then what are we waiting for?” 

Isa closed the gap between them, his lips pressing gently, hesitantly against Lea’s for a brief moment before pulling back. He turned his face away, reddened and shamed, but Lea grabbed his chin and tilted his face forward again, pressing another kiss to his lips, this one more passionate, more longing. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he whispered, and Isa wrapped his arms around Lea’s waist, pulling him upward off the ground as Lea’s legs wrapped around him and he dove in for another kiss, desperate, hungry, wanting. 

“I’ve missed you,” Isa said, setting Lea gently onto the table as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sounded almost ashamed of the sentiment, but nonetheless, he pressed himself against Lea, so close they could feel one another’s heartbeats, speeding up with each feverish moment and syncing up with each other like dancers gliding so smoothly and easily in a ballroom. Like they had been dancing together their entire lives. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Lea replied, his words just a breathy whisper as Isa continued to kiss him, his mouth moving so expertly against his that it was as if he had never stopped, as if they had been like this all along. They knew every inch of one another, every little detail. Each light, fluttering breath that beat against Lea’s skin was familiar and invigorating, waking parts of him that he didn’t even know had been asleep. They were coming out of the darkness, shaking themselves free from chains, every part of him screaming for Isa, Isa, Isa…

“Please don’t ever leave me again,” he said. “I won’t be able to handle it.” 

Isa’s hands smoothed over his back, all the way up to his neck, his fingers darting lightly over his collarbone, before finally they reached his tear-stained cheeks, and Isa pulled away, cupping Lea’s face in his hands and frowning. “Why are you crying?” he asked, wiping a tear from Lea’s eye. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving. We have a house together. We’re finding normal together. We...we don’t ever have to be apart again.” 

Lea sniffled and touched Isa’s arm, so much stronger and tougher with scars than his own. A new sensation from the old Isa he knew and loved, but somehow familiar all the same. “I’m crying because I’m happy,” he said. 

Isa rolled his eyes, and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a grin as he pressed a kiss to Lea’s cheek, then to his nose, then to his lips. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, Lea.” 

Lea smiled, curling his arm around Isa’s neck and drawing him closer for another kiss. “You don’t have to understand me. You just have to love me.” 

Isa nodded, burying his face into Lea’s neck as he pressed gentle kisses across his flushed, tender skin. “I do. I do love you.” 

“I love you too. I don’t think I ever stopped.” 

For a long time they sat there, Lea’s legs curled around Isa’s waist, their lips moving together in a tangled, messy dance, and Lea kept his eyes shut and carefully committed each feeling, each sensation to his memory. He noted how his stomach fluttered, how his breath caught in his throat, how his skin burned with each fiery touch. 

He barely even noticed when the smoke filled the air, and the blaring sounds of the fire alarm Isa had forced them to install sounded so distant that it was as if it was happening to him in a dream. It was only when Isa started choking and moved away from him that he thought perhaps something might be wrong, and he blinked and shuddered his way out of the dreamlike reality he had found himself in. 

“I completely...forgot...we were cooking…” Isa said between coughs, waving away the thick wall of smoke. 

“Yeah...me too…” Lea wasn’t panicked. They had survived worse as children when they had been cooking, and they had certainly survived worse in the Organization. He slid off the table, making his way to the edge of the kitchen so that he could cut off the fire alarm, only to run into a very disgruntled looking Roxas and a still half-asleep Xion. 

“Really?” Roxas demanded, rubbing his reddened eyes as he reached up and cut the fire alarm off. “Do you guys not care that there are people in the house trying to sleep?” 

“Yeah,” Xion said, yawning. “If you guys are going to stay up and make out, can you at least try not to set a fire?” 

“We weren’t --” Lea tried to say, but then he grinned and rounded to Isa, who was pulling a very crispy, burned cake from the oven and fanning flames away from it. “Hey, I wasn’t the only one who set the fire this time!” 

“No, no,” Isa said, “this was entirely your fault. I was seduced.” 

Roxas wrinkled his nose. “Gross. I’m going back to bed. Just do me a favor and don’t burn the house down, okay?” 

“Goodnight!” Xion exclaimed with a smile, following an irate Roxas out of the room. 

“Well…” Isa rubbed the back of his neck, coughing just a little. “That was entirely humiliating.” 

Lea shrugged. “Nah, it wasn’t so bad. So…” 

“So…” Isa fidgeted nervously, and Lea took the initiative to lean in and place a kiss to his cheek.   
“Don’t try to backtrack now, Isa,” he said. “We’re together again, so don’t go into some moody, angsty rant and push me away.” He grinned, picking up the cake pan and setting it down on the table. “Now, charred food doesn’t really bother me all that much, so I’m gonna eat. You can join me if you want.” 

Isa sighed, looking far too serious, as if he was going to protest, but then he shook his head and went to the refrigerator. “Perhaps a little bit of milk will make it better.” 

Lea smiled, kicking his feet up onto the table and leaning back in his chair. “Nothing’s changed.” 

“Everything’s changed.” Isa took a seat next to him, nervous, unsure, then slowly, he reached out and took Lea’s hand. “But I suppose that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” 

“No,” Lea said, shaking his head. “Not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I didn't work too hard on this. It was just an idea that I had in the back of my mind, and I missed writing Lea/Isa, so this was much needed.


End file.
